Mikayla's True Intention
by brslover77
Summary: Ever since Brady left Kinkow months ago, Mikayla had experienced dreams about him, and is confused about her true feelings. After receiving help from Candice, and surviving the Ceremony of Secrets, she and the Kings travel to Chicago, to help their long lost brother find his way back to Kinkow. Brakayla!
1. Recurring Dreams

_**I have only one thing to say. Pair of Kings rule!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Recurring Dreams

Mikayla's POV

Today I didn't feel like getting up. Around noon I have to go with Daddy to the guards convention on Kipi Kipi so we can get inspected. In my opinion, I think that it's pretty lame, but I vowed to never do anything that would humiliate the Makoolas. I'm just afraid of the kings...

In addition to that, I was always waking up every couple of hours and so because of the recurring dreams I've had recently. For some reason, though, I would always wake up not remembering a single thing. But I do recall seeing King Boz and King Boomer, Daddy, and someone else I do not remember.

Ever since King Brady left Kinkow, I've been pretty out of place because of our new king, King Boz. It was just that he was really different from Brady, and I just wasn't used to it yet.

But, I don't want to think about Brady, since I'm pretty much the reason why he doesn't want to stay here. I even went on a guilt trip because of him. You think you have the nerve to make me feel really guilty Brady? I'm glad I don't have to see your face anymore.

Although, I do admit that I miss his face around here. Even though I think he is the most annoying person ever, and flirts with me all the time, I do think he is heroic and selfless at times.

I tried to reach for my diary, since that was the only thing left for me to do.

_Dear Diary,_

_Please help me. I don't want to go to the guards convention..._

_Hugs,_

_Mikayla_

Full of exhaustion, I suddenly closed my eyes, and it was too late.

~.~.~.~

"_Hey Mikayla. Miss me?"_

_I suddenly saw Brady right in front of me, and my heart started beating really fast._

"_B-Brady? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago!"_

"_Well, I decided to come here, for you. And to get my party pants too...but you are more important."_

"_U-Uh...then..."_

"_I've got reservations for Spaghetti World, just us, since I paid everyone else to leave the restaurant."_

"_Paid?"_

"_Oh, alright I threatened them with my meat numb chucks."_

"_You're funny, you know that?"_

"_It's my charm. Now how about that date?"_

_Brady leaned in to me. Was he going to kiss me? But for some reason, I leaned in as well. What's wrong with me? I don't like Brady! Help me! Please! Or...do I?_

_But I couldn't reverse my actions. I was leaning closer and closer to him, feeling his breath, until..._

_~.~.~.~_

I suddenly woke up, sweating and breathing heavily.

I had another dream, didn't I?

But this time, I actually knew what happened. I remembered that I suddenly saw King Brady, and then my mind was like all messed up from there.

Did it mean that I was dreaming about him the whole time? And why did I suddenly start to dream about him? It's not like after he left, I started dreaming about him. It just suddenly came up out of nowhere. After a couple of months without him, I almost totally forgot about him.

This was starting to get weird, and I needed someone to talk to. Who should I consult? Definitely not the kings, since I don't trust King Boomer, and King Boz just doesn't like me.

I ultimately decided that I should consult Candice, since she knows about my other dream, when he wore a weird beard, and I almost kissed him too.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for her, she finally comes. With a whole bunch of shopping bags.

"Hey girl, can you carry some of my shopping bags on your bed? I'm kinda stuck!"

"Agh fine. But I need to talk to you about something."

I easily carried five of her heavy bags and threw them on the bed.

"Hey! Don't throw them like that! They'll break!"

"What did you even buy anyway!?" I was a bit annoyed by her tendency to not pay attention to me sometimes.

"Something that's none of your business, girl!"

"Ugh...well anyways, I need to tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell anyone, and I mean anyone. Got it?"

Although Candice was the gossipy type, and never keeps a secret, for some reason I trusted her for all of my boy problems. Well, mostly Brady problems. I guess we're best friends though. We tell each other everything.

"Oooh, is it about a boy? Because I have the perfect advice for you."

"Well...yeah. It's about Brady. For some reason I always dream about him, and...I don't know what to do now."

"When did you start dreaming about him?"

"I don't know I think about a week ago..."

"Well, I think we know what's happening right now."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"You like King Brady! When are you going to admit you like him?"

"I-I"m not even sure if I like him or not, and besides, even if I like him, I won't be able to see him again."

"Aww! You're missing King Brady!"

I grew a bit shaky when I spoke. When I'm not sure about something I grow nervous for some reason. It just makes me stutter a lot."

"N-No, it's not l-like that. Of course I miss him and all-everyone here does, but it's not like that at all."

"Oh, you're lying through your teeth Mikayla. Stop lying to yourself. You're just pulling yourself down girl."

"Okay...maybe I do miss him a lot...but still..."

"Girl, I think you found your answer."

I stared at the sky, gazing at the stars that shined in the moonlight, and took pity on myself.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I probably won't update until I get at least one review. Then I know that people like my story. As always, please tell me if I have any grammatical errors. Thanks.**_


	2. Trust Issues

_**Thank you so much for liking and reviewing my story, please support Brakayla! They are the perfect couple, and I wish Mitchel Musso would come back.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Trust Issues

Boomer's POV

You know, recently, Mikayla has been acting pretty weird around us, and the last time she acted like that, she thought I was the Evil King, instead of Brady! How dare does she have the nerve to accuse me of being evil! Although, in the end, neither one of us was evil anyway.

Sometimes, I wonder if Mikayla really does like Brady. I mean, like, she kissed him and everything, and it's like impossible to not feel a connection. It's like Rebecca and I. When we're together, sparks fly. I mean literally. Every time we're on a date, there's always got to be lightning, and last time, it electrocuted her! I will never look at her the same way again.

I remember the good times with Brady and I, we were the closest brothers anyone could ever be, we're always by each other's side, and we don't go like anywhere without each other. I have to admit, Mikayla was right by the fact that we don't even go to the bathroom without each other sometimes. But those times were pretty awkward when I have to watch my brother poop his pants off.

But now that's ended. I founded my long lost brother, King Boz, since Brady left us hanging out of nowhere. On the day he left, we were supposed to go snowboarding on the mountain of Kankuroo. All of a sudden he just leaves a note about how he has to mature, and how he isn't fit to be king here anymore. Worst of all, he doesn't even talk to me first! It's like my opinion on whether he should leave Kinkow or not doesn't even go through him. My opinion just flies over his head. Well guess what Brady? I don't need you to come back. You go mature if you need to, and I'm not going to stop you, so just do what you need to do! You can leave us all, almost leaving the island in danger, just to mature for yourself. I'm not going to interfere!

But I know for sure that I'm going to miss my bro.

After he left Mikayla came in, while I still had my puppet Brady, and she just says out of nowhere that she really misses him. I don't blame her though. It was Brady's fault that she had to go through a guilt trip, one that she almost failed, not hers.

I was still thinking about whether I should go back to Chicago to talk some sense into him, but I knew that would be a huge mistake. Last time I tried, there was a severe storm, and we were cancelled. Why does Mother Nature hate us so much!?

Whether it's just my luck or someone is "making it rain", I'm not going on a hot air balloon ever again.

Out of nowhere, I hear footsteps, and in comes Mason and Mikayla, or as I would like to call them, the Sasquatch family.

"My Kings, excluding King Boz, since he is not here at the moment, I have an important announcement to make. The annual Ceremony of Secrets is tomorrow, and both of you must attend if you don't want Kinkow to plunge into the Dark Side for a thousand years." Mason's voice was booming. Maybe that's why people are afraid of him, because I am now.

"A thousand years? You've got to be bluffing. Just for not attending a boring ceremony?"

"Yes, it is very important, Your Majesty." Mikayla replied. "And besides, if the Makoolas have to attend, the kings must go too. You're not getting away from this, even if I have to threaten you to go." She pulled out her sharpened machete.

"Y-yes M-Maam." I stuttered.

"Now please tell King Boz about this. It is very important that both of the kings go to the ceremony. If only one of the kings attend, then Kinkow will suffer a heavy drought and famine. It's the reason why our people always fainted of heat. Even our sewer was jammed because people were sweating all over the place!" Mikayla gagged a little while she spoke.

"Well let me say this, I'm glad I wasn't here at your time." I chuckled.

Mikayla grabbed my shirt, and oh boy, that squeezed me bad. "Listen here King Boomer. You tell King Boz that you guys have to attend, or we'll be dropping like flies, and you'll be the first one down, you got that?"

"G-Got it..." She was somewhat choking me to death!

Mason was crying tears of joy. "Ah, my daughter has grown to be so tough! Your father is so proud of you!" He reached out his arms to her for a hug. Mikayla pushed away from him, giving him a weird look.

"I'm just doing my job Daddy! Geesh, can I have some space to do my job?"

Yeah, as I was saying, there was something odd about Mikayla. She has those random mood swings, one day she is as sweet as pie, the next day she threatens me with a machete! What is going on in her head recently? Has Lanny dropped a coconut on her head again? Because I can tell.

Finally, at the luck of time, Boz climbs in our room, through the balcony as usual. When he meant that climbing was in his blood he really meant it.

"Hey guys, whatcha' up to?" He nonchalantly says.

"Hey Boz, how would you like to go with me to the Ceremony of Secrets tomorrow?" I also went close to whisper something in his ear. "Please go, or Mikayla will kill me!"

"Ah, that's why I despise that girl so much. But if she's going to kill you, then I won't let her." For some reason Boz was speaking loud enough for Mikayla to hear us.

"I heard that!" Mikayla yelled.

"Oh! Just go with us, please?" I asked desperately.

"Alright, if the kings have to go, then I have to go. It's only for a day, right? How bad can this be?"

"Oh, it's really boring guys." Mikayla replied, hearing every single word of our supposedly "private" conversation. "I don't know what we're going to do this year, but last year, apparently someone fell to sleep, and he was sent to the dungeon. In fact, about half of the people that went were sent to the dungeon because they were either yawning, sleeping, or yelling 'I'm bored", every five seconds!"

"Well, we spoke too soon, didn't we?" Boz groaned.

"Hey, it's better than sweating to death for a whole month with heavily rationed food." Mikayla said. "Daddy actually lost so much weight; he wasn't even called a Sasquatch for a week. In fact, he didn't even look like himself!" She smiled at Mason.

"Ah, those good times when no one made fun of me..." Mason smiled.

"Yeah, those short-lived times." I joined in, acting all sarcastic and all that.

"Well, we have to head to Marooka, to collect some of the giant pears that we farmed. Let's go baby girl!"

"Daddy, don't call me baby girl, it doesn't look like it, but I'm more grown than you'll ever be. So zip it please."

Mason frowned at Mikayla as they left our room.

"Man, what is up with that girl? She's acting all mean and such." Boz complained.

"Well, I don't know why. Recently, she's been acting all weird and everything, especially with those random mood swings! I'm kinda scared of her." I said.

"Then why don't you talk some sense into her? She's going to end up like my Aunt Friskie, and oh boy, how crazy she was when she was at that point in her life."

"Yeah, as I said before, I'm kinda scared of her."

"Well, let's just focus on how we're going to survive the Ceremony of Secrets. I do not want to go there."

"Well, me neither, you know."

We both imagined what the ceremony would be like, and let's just say, it was one of the most horrible experiences of my life.

* * *

_**I know it doesn't have as much Brakayla as many of you have probably waited for, but as I said, maybe in like a couple of chapters we'll see some Brakayla. But I know for sure that they are going to end up together at the end. Thanks for reading, and please review.**_


	3. I Hate Secrets!

_**So I won't be able to upload chapters consistently since school is in the way for me, but I won't be on hiatus anytime soon. I'll most likely upload a chapter per couple of days, if not then per week. On the weekends, I'll post maybe one or two chapters depending on my schedule for that week.**_

_**I also wanted to say thanks for everyone that has read and favorited my story. For all you silent readers out there, please take the time to leave a review, it would really help with the overall quality of my stories in the future. **_

_**WELL, have a good day everyone.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: I Hate Secrets!

Mikayla's POV

Today was the Ceremony of Secrets, and let's just say, I wasn't looking forward to it in any way. Not only is the ceremony boring, but the Alaba tribe, a pompous and very greedy group, were in charge of it. And, to clarify things, Kinkow has not had a good standoff with Alabasca. Daddy told me the only reason we were on bad terms with them was because one of the formal guards of Kinkow, which, in his time, were not very trained properly, slammed the Alabascians' precious treasure, the Pyramid of Truth, and it broke into pieces.

Oh boy, were the Alabascians angry. The Pyramid of Truth is, or I should say, was, a thousand year old relic that apparently was able to read minds. The Alabascians basically worshiped it like it was some sort of god, which, in my opinion, is pretty stupid. Instead of plunging Kinkow into darkness, both islands thought up of a compromise, although it was basically like a punishment to us. The Elders of the island demanded that we attend their annual Ceremony of Secrets in order to repay for the damage that we caused. This will continue for a thousand years. How boring it's going to get. Sigh.

I don't know, I feel really angry all of a sudden, I don't know why I get this feeling that I want to smash a vase right now. Recently I've been acting not really myself. I'm all grumpy sometimes, and I horribly address the kings, and even talk trash to Daddy. What is going on with me!?

Just as I throw myself on my bed, hoping for some peace and quiet away from the noises of the castle, I hear booming footsteps coming in my direction, and I could already tell who it belonged to.

"Mikayla! Time to go to the Ceremony of Secrets!" Daddy yells.

"Ugh...I thought it didn't start for like a couple more hours." I retaliated.

"Yes, but the Alabanians require that we arrive there early to assist them in preparing." Daddy says.

I heavily sigh in return.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Daddy asks all worried.

"I feel yucky Daddy, and like for the past few days I have been feeling pretty grumpy up to the point that I am really rude."

"Why have you been all grumpy and everything? Nothing serious happened to you right?"

"No. It's just because...I don't know, maybe I feel weird, or something."

"You're overdoing it. Maybe you need to relax once in a while, you know, sleep in for once."

Ugh, sometimes, Daddy doesn't even understand what I'm going through right now. It might have been because I never told him about Brady. But everyone knows what Daddy will do to him after I tell him. He's sometimes overprotective over me, especially when it comes to boys. And I have to say, Brady is no exception.

"Nooo, it's just that I'm tired and can't think straight. That's all." I said, trying to yawn.

"Alright, be ready in a few. I'm going to set up the hot-air balloons right now."

"Okay, I'll be ready soon." After that Daddy left, and I was all alone, giving me enough time to sort myself out.

I wonder if I'll see Candace at the ceremony though. I really need to tell her something I can't tell anyone else, including my daddy. It was just that for some reason I liked talking to Candace, since she's like one of the popular people, and she seemed most like the gossipy type; she is really informative when it comes to boys.

I sighed as I prepared extra clothes for myself, and headed out the door.

~.~.~.~

After an hour of treacherous boredom, with the kings, we finally arrived at the island of Alabasca. I was looking around the island, and it seems like they changed a lot when it came to decoration. The roads were paved with pure gold, and the surface was really shiny, shiny enough to see a reflection of myself. Even the trees were adorned with diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and all those extremely expensive and valuable materials. Alabasca was the only island that had a whole cave full of valuable materials that they should of used for armor and necessities, but instead they use it for their own pride and fortune.

And of course the kings were loving it.

"Wow, this is so awesome, we should go steal some!" Boomer said.

"Well, I do need some more gold toilet paper." Boz joined in. "I just need to go do my business with style."

"You betcha bro. We already planned out all of our fortunes after we're done with this place." Boomer looks over to me. "What was the name of this place again Mikayla?"

I heavily sighed. "This is the island of Alabasca, miles from Kinkow, and is adorned with riches of all values. It is condemned with so much pride and selfishness that it's guaranteed that in 1,000 years the island will sink down into the ocean, never to be seen again."

"Well I didn't need to know that much but thanks for the info." Boomer said. His teeth were chattering slightly, and for some reason, Boz was acting the same too.

Once I saw the huge castle, I was looking all over the place. The flowers there were rich with color, the structure was just magnificent, and the heavenly aroma coming from basically everywhere was just lovely. No wonder the Alabascians lived the good life here.

But right in the distance, I saw Candace, adoring the fashion the people here have been wearing the past couple of years.

"Candace! Get over here!" I yelled, loud enough for her to hear, and maybe slam her head on the wall.

"Oww! Gosh girl, you need to chill with the voice." Candace complained, rubbing her head, which seemed to have a huge bump.

"I'm sorry...Look I'm kinda nervous. What if they figure out my secret...about Brady?"

"I don't think they are going to expose your secret. There might be secrets even worse than yours."

"That's what I'm nervous about over here!"

At the ceremony, these special fortune tellers called Alaficians, I believe, go around to every person and touches their head. They are able to obtain access to their most embarrassing or private secret. If they don't think it's embarrassing enough, then they'll tap that person's head twice, then move on to the next person. After they find a really embarrassing secret, they will tap the person's head three times, and that person will have to say their secret in front of like everyone. Worst of all, you have to speak in front of a microphone. As I said, I'm not looking forward to this at all.

"Well, I'm sure you don't have to tell your secret. Make one up then. They won't know, right?"

"Candace, they know every single secret. They would know if you're lying or not. If you were caught lying, you would have to be sent to the giant volcano in the distance, and let's just say, I think it did the trick to everyone here." I said.

"Well, smartypants. Glad to see you know your stuff." Candace said with sarcasm. I frowned.

"Ugh...I'm just nervous alright? I've never felt this way in my life. I've never have something really embarrassing, so I didn't even worry about it."

"Well don't worry. I'll be there with you in case things go not the way you planned."

"Oh thanks a lot." I replied sarcastically.

All of a sudden I hear a loud voice speaking through their "fancy" speakers out in the lounge where we were all stationed for the time being, and my heart starting beating really fast.

"Attention everyone, the Alaficians have arrived. Please be seated in your assigned areas in the circle ahead of you, and please wait for further instructions."

I looked over at Candace. "Where are you sitting?"

She looked at her white card. "I sitting at the east side of the circle. 245. What about you?"

"I sit at 246."

"Nice! I guess things do work out after all, right?"

"I wouldn't say that you know."

Once we were all seated, the Alaficians started going around touching people's foreheads. Since we were like one of the last ones to be touched upon, I grew a bit relaxed, since I have time to think things through, assuring myself that they won't make me reveal my secret.

I wondered if they went through to the kings already, since they are like the first people to be touched upon. I'm sure that they'll go pretty slow.

But, as I feared, they went through really fast. In like a couple of minutes they were already in the hundreds.

As I see an Alafician coming towards us, I grew a bit nervous.

"Candace, they're coming towards us..." I whispered with fear.

"Don't be scared. I'm sure they won't pick on you."

Soon the Alafician came to Candace, then felt her forehead. After a couple of seconds, he tapped her head twice and moved on to me. Oh boy, how I feel bad for him after he feels my forehead. I'm sweating pretty bad, and my hair has gotten really moist.

"Mikayla Makoola, guard girl of Kinkow, let's see what you've got."

I prayed to the stars, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"I see..."

Oh, what happened now?

Please.

I'm telling you.

Please.

I don't want to admit the truth.

All of a sudden, he taps my head. Not once, not twice, but thrice.

"Mikayla Makoola, I have chosen you to share your secret to the rest of Kinkow."

Oh why does it have to be me!?

I stalled, attempting to buy some time to think. How could I have worded this? I don't know how to do this without the rest of Kinkow gasping with surprise, or laughing their heads off at the fact that I MAYBE liked King Brady. I don't know I would ever survive after this.

I took a deep breath, which calmed me greatly. It took me a couple of seconds for me to make my move. I had to say it in a clear manner, not of a quivering one. After my teeth stopped chattering, and my breaths were of normal consistency, I did what I had to do.

I ran away.

* * *

_**Um, so I could of worded it a bit more better, but, I did what I did, and since Mikayla runs away in this chapter, we'll see how this goes. Thanks for reading, and please review. Since it's the weekend now I'm able to upload more consistantly!  
**_


	4. Mikayla Likes Brady?

_**I had looked over the last chapter and I made some mistakes on grammar and all that stuff. How could I not have noticed that? I guess it's because like once you're done, you don't look over it, and you immediately upload it. Then, after it's uploaded, you look it over, and you see errors. Ugh... but here you go. It's pretty short, but it's right to the point.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Mikayla Likes Brady!?

Boomer's POV

As I saw Mikayla running away from the Alafician, or whoever it was, I think I knew that something was wrong with her. The only time she ever runs away like that was when Brady was around.

"Mikayla!" Mason yelled, trying to get her to come back. But she still ran, not even slowing down a bit to look at us.

"I'll get her." I said calmly. "I think I know what's up with her."

"What is wrong with my daughter recently!?" Mason says, with a tone of confusion and worry in his voice.

The Elder grew really angry. "Get her back right now, or Kinkow will plunge into a thousand years of darkness!" He raised his pole, then slammed it on the ground.

"Y-Yes sir." I stuttered.

I tried to run really fast, but to no avail. I'm not an athletic kid. Neither is Brady. We have this brotherhood in where we are equally bad at everything. Except when it came to singing.

But at this pace, Mikayla would just breeze right past me.

"Mikayla!" I yelled. "I need to talk to you!"

Surprisingly, Mikayla was very close, as I could hear her yell so loud, my ears almost cracked.

"No thank you!" She yelled back.

"Well I'm still coming, you know!" I squealed.

Unexpectedly, I saw Mikayla sitting on the rock outside the palace, with her head down.

I sat down next to her, and was patting her back.

"What's wrong Mikayla? For the past couple of weeks you've been nothing but crazy!" I said.

When she looked up at me, she was actually on the verge of crying. I wonder what's wrong?

"I just can't take it anymore!" She yelled, her voice cracking.

"Take what?" I asked surprisingly calmly.

"...I miss him...I can't do anything about it..."

I think she was referring to Brady, right? Maybe that's why she has been acting all weird around us. Because of Brady.

"Are you talking about Brady?"

"I guess so...I don't know why...I just feel different now..." Mikayla said.

I thought of the impossible. "Do you like Brady?" I asked.

"..."

Mikayla didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground in distraught.

I put my arm around her, attempting to comfort her. "Well, you're ought to go out with him sometime so why not now? You like him, right?"

"I don't know...I think I like him...but...I'm still in thought..." Mikayla replied quietly, still confused of herself.

"C'mon Mikayla! Just admit it already!" I said. I was quite annoyed at the fact that she won't admit she likes him. It's been happening for a while already.

Mikayla let go of me. "Don't push me! I'm just...still confused..."

I knew she liked him, she just didn't want to admit it in front of me.

"Mikayla, if you don't tell the truth, we might never see him again. And then who will be bawling and missing him?" I said.

Actually, I would have been bawling too. I just miss Brady, he was my brother...we did everything together...I guess I can feel Mikayla's pain right now, losing someone you cared about.

"Well..." Mikayla hesitated. "I think I like him...but..."

"But what?"

"I don't know..."

"Just say you like him! End of story." I said.

Mikayla took a deep breath, then stood up firmly. "I..."

"I...what's the next word?"

"I...like..."

"What's after like?"

"I like...B-Brady?"

"Say it louder!"

"I like Brady..." She said really quietly.

"Louder!" I yelled.

"I like Brady..." She said a bit louder, but not loud enough for the rest of Kinkow to hear.

"I said louder quiet pants!" I yelled loudly.

"I like Brady!" She finally yelled, enough that the whole circle heard us.

Now of course, they were all gasping in surprise. The only sentence I heard was "Mikayla likes Brady!?" and so on and so forth.

Surprisingly, Mikayla didn't feel embarrassed.

"Hey! Don't go gasping and everything! I like King Brady and you guys know it!" She yelled. After that she slowly walked away, not feeling the least embarrassed.

"Hey Mikayla, you really miss him?" I asked finally.

"I guess I do..." She said quietly.

"Do you wanna go to Chicago with me? To find Brady and bring him back?" I patted her shoulder.

She nodded, and smiled at me. "I think that would be nice."

* * *

_**Sorry! It's really short, but right to the point, as I said before. I promise, next chapter's going to be better, trust me. Thanks for reading, and please review.**_


	5. Journey to the Mainland

_**Here it is, the big and important chapter! Just kidding, it's just about a journey on a hot air balloon, destination: Chicago. Pretty straight forward. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I wouldn't have made it this far without the readers.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Journey to the Mainland 1

Mikayla's POV

Ugh, I'm really not in the mood to travel in a hot air balloon today. After surviving the Ceremony of Secrets, with the whole island knowing my secret, I'm not really looking forward going outside the castle. I guess people will just block my way asking about King Brady. Sometimes, I wish I never told them in the first place.

'Tis was the hour when we had to prepare for a long treacherous way to Chicago. Boomer's packing so much stuff, including fresh clean underwear, and I'm still thinking on what to take with me...Maybe I can bring my diary. I can write about my horrible day and how the whole island knows I like Brady.

Suddenly, I saw Candace at my door, who is probably going to scream "You did it girl!", right in front of my face.

"You did it girl!" She yelled. "I knew you liked him! Knuckle touch." She held out her knuckles, and I guess you have to do it back.

"Ugh, please don't remind me of that, I'm in a pretty bad mood..." I groaned.

She ignored me, and kept of blabbering. "I love how you yelled at the top of your lungs, 'I like Brady!', and like everyone was so surprised!"

"Seriously Candace, I'm not really in the mood." I said, yawning loudly.

"Aww Mikayla, that's no way to act when you just made your life complete..." She pouted.

I sighed heavily.

"Hey! Don't sigh at me!"

"I feel like sighing today." I replied in a lazy tone.

"Ugh...anyways, when are you going to back to Chicago to meet your...dream crush?"

For some reason, I couldn't do anything but blush when she said that.

"I don't know why everyone is making a big deal out of this..." I said.

"Well it's a big thing, you know! The whole island knows that the stubborn royal guard girl of Kinkow finally admits her true feelings for the one and only King Brady...it's gossip, I tell you!" She then held out her microphone, and behind her was a cameraman. "Tell Kinkow about how you came to like King Brady!"

I had no choice but to answer, since it was live right now. "Well, I used to think he was really annoying with his flirting and how he always says I'm hot or whatever, but I guess things change. I saw how kingly and heroic he sometimes can be, and when he left...I began to miss him a lot..." My voice got quieter and quieter as I finished my statement.

"So do you think he'll be happy when he finds out the truth about you liking him?" Candace continued, full of curiousness.

"I guess so."

She turned away from me and stared at the camera. "Well, this is the gossip we've been waiting for people, your very own Mikayla Makoola, crushing on King Brady! See you on the next episode! This is Candace, signing off."

The camera's light stopped glowing and the cameraman lowered down the camera.

"Candace..." I said in a stern tone.

"What? I had to." She said.

I glanced at the clock, and I noticed that I was late for the meeting.

"Candace, I have to go to Chicago now."

She frowned. "Oh well then, hugs?" She reached out her arms.

I hugged her back.

"See ya later Mikayla! Oh, and tell me whether you're going to date him or not."

I giggled. "I'm sure that it'll be good."

I exited my room, with a couple of bags of food, a machete and my diary to keep me company for the long and dangerous ride. I don't know if Daddy is coming with us, or it's just me and Boomer. At one hand I want Daddy to go so I don't have to deal with Boomer, but at the other hand, he'll just get made fun of by the mainlanders. Eh, I'll give it a shot.

When I got outside, the balloon was already set to fly. Boomer and Daddy were already in it, signaling me to hurry up.

"I know, just give me a second!" I yelled.

For some reason though, Boz wasn't on it. Isn't he supposed to come with us? He always wanted to meet his second twin brother.

"King Boz, you're not coming with us?" I asked.

"I have to stay in Kinkow, to rule the land." Boz answered half-heartedly. Apparently, he doesn't seem to like me because of his ex-girlfriend Sasha, who he claims looks exactly like me, but in reality, she looks like a hot mess!

"Well, I see. See you later King Boz." I said, smiling at him.

He doesn't even look at me.

Once I got on the hot air balloon, I immediately started to cut the ropes so we could lift off. When I cut it off, we began lifting off the ground slowly, until we were several hundred feet in the air.

Boomer was waving his arms up to the sky. "Good bye my fellow people! When we come back, we will find King Brady and bring him back!"

Everyone was somehow cheering for us.

"Daddy, can you steer the balloon? I fear there's a strong wind coming up." I yelled.

"Okay baby girl! Mighty Mason on the way!" He yelled back.

When I looked down to find Boomer, he was already asleep. Oh, that goofball. He reminds me of Brady already. I sat down, and laid my head on Daddy's bigfoot toes, and slowly fell to sleep.

_We're coming, King Brady._

* * *

**_It was short, but at least I got something out of it. This time, next chapter will be better. I'm serious. It's when things get really interesting. The ride to Chicago will be very boring at first, but trust me, it will get better. This is just a filler chapter. Nothing really important. Thanks for reading, and please review._**


	6. Searching for Brady

_**Ugh so as you can see I'm really too lazy to continue this, since I've been soo busy, but I will try to update more often.**_

_**By the way, if you checked my profile, you can see that this is my very first Pair of Kings story ever, **_

_**so please be considerate.~**_

_**I also planned out my next story! And yes it's Brakayla again...**_

_**Thanks so much!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Searching for Brady

Mikayla's POV

After a couple of hours bawling in the seat because Boomer had puked again, I was finally glad that we were at Chicago, where Brady probably resides. For some reason I had this really weird dream about him, and it wasn't a pleasant one. When I had finally met him, I felt so happy to see him, and I rushed towards him. But suddenly, his hand was right in front of me, and he didn't say a word.

_"Brady?" I saw him, his hair shining in the moonlight._

_He didn't even turn back to look at me. Instead, he only put his hand in front of me, and walked away, without saying a word.  
_

_I stood there surprised, angry and confused. Why would he do this? Why would he ignore me like I was just nothing to him? I remember how he thought that I was his entire world, his life.  
_

_"Brady? Why are you ignoring me like I was just the wind? Do I mean something to you? Do I?" I yelled angrily, awaiting his response.  
_

_He didn't say a word. He only continued walking away, with his hand facing me.  
_

_And my heart was broken.  
_

The rest of the details were blurred out after my somewhat horrifying dream was interrupted by Boomer puking on my sundress. Nice job Boomer, you ruined my dress.

"I wonder where Brady could be?" Boomer wondered, grabbing some chili cheese fries from the picnic bag I brought, and devouring them like a crazy monkey. I guess after puking his guts out, he must of lost his lunch.

"Oh Boomer..." I sighed. "Where do you think he is right now?"

"I don't even know...it's been a while since I've been here. He's probably at school right now, getting bullied again by the seniors." He laughed, imagining how Brady would have been tortured again.

"Your Majesty, please be serious. This is really important to all of us, to you, my daddy, and even to me."

"Well I definitely expect that statement from the girl whose falling for him." He retorted back.

I frowned.

"Baby girl, don't be beating up King Boomer now." Daddy said, patting my back.

"I don't know, it just seems that I feel like punching something now." I said calmly, trying not to show my emotions.

Boomer immediately went back a step. "Don't be looking at me. I didn't do anything now!"

I showed a small smile. "My regards. It's just that you had puked on my sundress, and right now, I need to take a shower."

"I think Brady's house has a shower, right?" Daddy looked at Boomer nervously.

"Uh, let's just say, it stinks pretty bad..." Boomer said quietly.

"Even if I shower I'm going to smell a lot worse..." I said disappointingly.

"Oh well," Daddy says, "Our main mission is to find Brady and convince him to come back to Kinkow. Although I'm quite regretful, Mikayla, you're the only person who can do this."

I could tell Daddy has not been too approving of the fact that I liked Brady. He's always been like that, overprotective, and sometimes threatening.

"I won't let Kinkow down Daddy." I smiled at him.

"Alright, since this is the time where everyone is at s-s-scho*cough*, sc*cough*, a learning place, we should search our sc*cough* learning place in order to find Brady." Boomer said. "Oh yeah, I also found out that the prom is at Friday, so this is the perfect time to confess now pretty girl." He turned to me.

"We'll see about that." I said, giggling.

~.~.~.~

After an hour into asking people if they knew Brady, and running into the middle of nowhere, we finally find the school where he and Boomer used to attend together. Well, at least, not anymore. I remember the last time I went to Chicago, I believe I was on a date with King Brady. I even slow-danced with him. I didn't know why at that time, but I somehow enjoyed it. I really saw how King Brady was fit to be a king. Right now, it just warms my heart, the memories that I had with King Brady...

As we approach the school, Boomer gets all tingly again, and starts scratching everywhere.

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just when I'm near a school, I get the hives..." Boomer says, while uncontrollably laughing. "It tickles!"

"Well you have to scratch it out, you know?" I said, patting his back.

"Ahh darn it you made it even worse!" Boomer yelled, laughing like a little girl.

Once we were inside the school, Boomer suddenly began pointing out things that he was familiar with, like the classes, the gym, and the cafeteria. I do recognize some rooms as well, but it was faint, deep within my mind. Of course I know the prom room, since I've been there, but the rest of the areas I feel like I should know are like not coming through to me.

It took me a while before I realized that Daddy didn't come in with us. I would probably predict that he would get harassed by everyone because of his attire. Yeah, you have no idea how life is living with Daddy.

"Alright, so we have to search everywhere for Brady," I said, "but he could be anywhere in this building. Boomer, do you have any idea to what his schedule is?"

"Hm, when we hacked into the school computer to change our schedules for the upcoming year, which we didn't know that we would be kings then, I think he should be at M-Ma-Ma..."

"Oh, just get to the point!" I said.

"M-Math, over there." He pointed to the room right across from us, from where we entered the building.

When we slowly walked towards the room, the door suddenly opened, and all of the students were exiting through, so fast that it seemed that there was a post-door jam...for the hundredth time. And right as we predicted, we saw a familiar figure, one so familiar it seemed like he was too familiar.

It was Brady.

I recognized his black, short hair, glistening in the light, and his eyes, more beautiful than I had ever imagined.

I immediately gagged in my mouth. Ugh, why am I thinking of this!? This isn't right! But for some reason, I couldn't stop staring at him, as he was cuter than before.

"Boomer! I found Brady!" I whispered to him.

"I know. Why doesn't he see us?" He wondered.

I thought the same too. Right when we're in front of his face, well, almost, he doesn't even glance at us. He only walks with the crowd, and we were apparently eavesdropping. And I had noticed that he looked different too. He wasn't wearing his normal attire from the time that he was a king, he was wearing a black jacket, much like the cool guys are wearing now these days. He also wore sunglasses, so dark that I couldn't even see his eyes.

Boomer and I stepped in closer to the students' conversations.

"Hey Brady man, you're the best!" We heard a guy say. He had a football-like jacket, almost like a jock, and he looked old enough to be a senior.

"Why is that dude talking with my bro?" Boomer whispered to me, angry.

"I don't know. Has Brady...changed?" I asked. It couldn't have been that. Over the course of a couple of months I can't really believe that he became from a nerd who gets bullied all of the time into a popular guy. It just couldn't have happened that fast.

"No...it can't be, he can't change. What happened to the brother that was funny, weird, and crazy?" Boomer said. I patted his back, attempting to comfort him.

"No probs." We heard Brady say nonchalantly. "Party at my place tonight!" After that everyone, and I mean everyone, started following him back to his house, which I do not know where, if he had gotten a new apartment or not.

"Should we follow him?" I asked Boomer.

"Yeah, let's do it."

Boomer and I quietly adapted in the crowd, acting like we wanted to party at his place as well. But in reality, we were disgusted by this new Brady we encountered. He wasn't the same, old, funny, and sometimes stupid Brady that we used to know. He had unfortunately turned into a popular and stereotype jerk, probably influenced by the surrounding crowds. Did he really fall in the hands of those jerks who used to bully and make fun of him every single day? Did he quit his fancy life as a king just to be with the crowd? Was this is answer to wanting to mature...for me?

As I thought of these questions, we were following the crowd to his huge apartment, which apparently wasn't the one Boomer was talking about. Did he buy a new house? Besides, how did he get all of this money?

"Boomer, this isn't the apartment you were talking about you know..." I said.

"I can see that, how did he get all of this money in order to buy this apartment? It's sweet!" He was amazed at the huge building, adorned with diamonds...from the vault...

"Boomer! He took some of the jewels from the vault!" I thumped him in the forehead.

"Oh, so that's why we lost some money..." He said, finally figuring out why we had this huge financial dilemma.

Ugh, for some reason, every time I look at Brady, I'm about to gag in my mouth. That idiot jerk. Running off without a proper good-bye, and even having the guts to steal some of the jewels from the vault...just to look good for himself. Why would you act like this?

Well if this is your answer for maturing, then I'm not the least bit impressed at all.

* * *

_**I told you it was going to be a bit better and more interesting...So now there's a twist! I don't know how long this story's going to last, but by the swing of things, it's probably going to last at least ten chapters. Thanks for reading, and please review.**_


	7. Encounter

_**I apologize for the lack of updating lately. I am really busy in school, and I have to say, it's just stressful. This may be short, but at least I got something checked off my to-do list.**_

_**By the way, it's in multiple POV's.**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Encounter

Mikayla's POV

When Boomer and I entered the huge building, I suddenly experienced goosebumps, traveling through my skin like a snake. My heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird, as fast as the petite bird flapping its wings freely, like a blink of an eye. Surprisingly, when I glanced over to Boomer, he had been the opposite of what I expected. He was calm, his hands jammed in his pockets, and was paying very close attention to all of the building's details, and its luminous decor. The chandelier hangs brightly by a a golden hook on the marble ceiling, the floor was of shiny marble, its different shapes and dots spreading all over, and the walls were of bright neon colors, so translucent and colorful, it was almost glowing in the darkness.

When I entered through the deeply encrusted designed doors, I pondered about Brady. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't stop imagining about his appearance when I saw him, his dark raven hair, and his dark eyes, like the darkness within. I could see the fire in his eyes, the tiger inside of him, disappear right before me. Why did that fire extinguish? Did he completely give up on me, and struggled on to live a normal life?

As I was walking around the huge room, my thoughts were infested with Brady, mind-controlling me. I had so many questions involving him, like why did he leave, and what was his purpose of leaving. I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

While I was deep in thought, I felt a bump on my right arm, and not noticing it, walked right into a pole, hitting my head, and landed on the floor.

"Ow..." I said softly. I immediately tried to get up, but the pain in my head was preventing me. Suddenly, I saw a hand reach out to me.

"Hey, you okay?" A familiar voice calls out to me.

For a moment there I did not recognize who it was, but I pulled out my hand, and he pulled me up. His hand was soft, and I didn't want to let go of him, whoever it was. I was not able to see his face before, but when I looked up, I was on the verge of tears when I realized who it was.

"B-Brady?" I quivered.

"How do you know my name?" He asked calmly.

I thought I was mistaken. Was this all a dream? Or is this just a joke?

"You don't know me?" I asked quietly.

"Not that I know of, but you seem really nice, and your eyes are beautiful, like no other." He said, smiling at me.

"Do you even recognize me!?" I suddenly yelled angrily, a tear slowly falling down my cheek, dancing as it falls down.

He looked confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, there's something wrong all right. Months after we don't see each other you don't even recognize me! For all this time I have been thinking about you, planning for your return, and even began falling for you, and you treat me like dirt! Goodbye Brady." I suddenly ran away, tears storming down my face, as my fire suddenly extinguishes, leaving behind a empty wasteland of ashes.

Maybe this was the end of Brakayla after all. Maybe this was the end of my interaction with Brady forever. But whatever it was, I wasn't objecting anytime soon.

I ran out the doors, crying my eyes out.

**Brady's POV**

Who was this chick? She suddenly bumps into me, and she claims that she knows me, and then yells at me for not remembering her, then runs away crying. Man, my luck with girls must be terrible if I don't even remember her. But seriously, I don't remember her at all. Maybe if I asked for her name it would have been more clearer.

Sarah suddenly comes up to me and says, "Who was that annoying brat?" She takes my hand, grasps it with hers, our fingers entwining.

"I don't know, but she seems upset. Should I go talk to her and straighten things out?" I asked her.

"No...you don't want to dance with me? You care about that chick more than your girlfriend?" She pouted.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry boo, I'll be quick as lightning." I quickly reassured her.

As I let go of her hand, I ventured out towards the doors, when I suddenly saw someone so familiar. When he glanced at me, he suddenly ran towards me.

"Brady...is that you?" The teen asked me.

"Who...are you?" I asked.

"You don't know me? I'm Boomer, your brother, your best friend." He says angrily.

"Boomer? That's a weird name." I said, laughing a little.

He frowned. "You just ruined Mikayla's heart and you don't even care? Man, what is up with you? I mean we went in a hot-air balloon, almost got eaten by a dragon, and I puked on Mikayla's sundress, just for you. So show us some respect, will you?"

Mikayla? Why does that name sound so familiar? Why is it, that when I hear my name my brain registers a girl with brown, dandruff free hair, with eyes as beautiful as the girl she is? Why do I think of a guard girl, who is skilled with machetes, and is part big foot and Sasquatch? Why do I think of a girl whose father is overprotective of her, especially towards boys? Why does that girl make my heart beat faster and faster? And why does this person who I'm talking to right now trigger a switch in my brain?

I must of forgot something really important.

"Woah woah, slow down there buddy, I have no idea what you are talking about. Who's this Mikayla girl?" I asked curiously.

He frowned again, sighing loudly. "You disgust me." He walked away, not even looking back, and I took pity on myself.

For some reason, this girl Mikayla, she reminds me of someone.

Deep in thought, I thought about her. She looked the same as the girl I knew, smells like her, and most of all, acts like her. Was she the girl I was looking for? No, it couldn't be. She would never act that way. Crying and running away. Last time I saw her, she was tough, and quick-witted.

But at the same time her voice had stricken me, toying with me, creating guilt that I never knew could be.

That was when, at that small, lonely moment, I had realized, that was Mikayla Makoola, guard girl of Kinkow, the girl who kept ripping my heart out, rejecting my flirts constantly, without showing a trace of reciprocated feelings, and I remember Boomer, who was a co-king, ruling beside me...until I left Kinkow...because of her. She actually came back...for me.

And I rejected her.

* * *

_**How is it? I know it's pretty short but still...it's the best I have for now. I promise, next chapter will be much better, kinda. Brakayla lovers rejoice!**_

_**Thanks for reading, and please review.  
**_


	8. Relationships and Memories

**_This chapter is going to a bit interesting, but not my style of writing, so I apologize if this chapter is a little off. _**

* * *

Chapter 8: Relationships & Memories

Brady's POV

Mikayla Makoola. All these months of separation from her...I had worked so hard to obtain popularity and new friends, that I forgot how much I actually liked her, and that she was the only reason I decided to leave Kinkow. My goal was to mature and be a likable person, and as a result, I think she thought the opposite, an immature and spoiled brat. If only I could apologize to her about everything, how I had forgotten about her, gotten new friends, and a smoking hot girlfriend as well. Psh, what more can you get?

I guess Boomer was right. I have changed. The wrong way.

I knew Sarah was impatiently waiting for me at the dance floor, but I could tell that she should have better things to do than wait for me.

When I exited through the doors of my lovely apartment, I saw Boomer, walking towards the sidewalk, all alone and depressed.

"Hey Boomer, what's up bro?" I said cheerfully, hoping to bring him up.

He didn't look back at me, and only kept walking.

"Why are you here? Why don't you just go back to your amazing party and dance the night away? We don't care." He said angrily.

I caught up to him and patted his shoulder. "Look bro, I know I rejected her and everything, and what I did was wrong, but why can't you see that I'm sorry?"

"I can't really believe you Brady. I thought you had changed after all these months of 'maturing'. Now you're just a big ol' mess." He ran towards the rock and sat down, not even looking at me as I caught up with him. I sat down next to him, trying to cheer him up.

I sighed in regret and agony. This may be my last chance of ever getting Mikayla, and I think I just blew it sky high. I took in a deep breath, and said my mind out.

"Boom...I don't know what to say to change your mind, or to believe me, but hear me out. You know the times I had with Mikayla, right? You know, the times when she continuously rejected me every time I flirted with her? I liked that part of her, I liked it every bit. I loved how she was threatening me with her machete, how she keeps us from getting into trouble, and how she constantly warns us about the stunts that we pull off, although we don't listen to her anyway. It was just...that when I heard her and Candace in the jungle about me being too immature and that she would never date me unless I grew up, I think I took that statement too seriously."

Boomer began turning towards me, probably thinking about whether he should believe me or not. Whatever it was, I kept talking, giving him no time to think about it.

"I regret leaving Kinkow every bit. I know I was replaced with another king, and I know you guys have forgotten about me by now, and you guys have been in hard times since I left, but let me just say, I'm really sorry for letting you guys down, and that I hope you guys will forgive me." After that speech, I stood up silently, and began walking towards my apartment, not knowing about Boomer's reaction or thoughts.

I heard nothing from him, as he sat there, looking at the sky, admiring its luminous glow. I guess he doesn't believe me, huh? Well, then, at least you knew what was in my mind. That was all I had to say, nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry Boomer.

As I was reaching for the doors, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Boomer, smiling a little bit.

"W-What are you doing? I thought you left by now." I said.

Boomer patted my shoulder. "I think you really redeemed yourself Brady. I think you really proved that you were sorry for all of the things that had happened these past couple of months, and I have to say, you've done pretty good keeping yourself in good shape."

I looked back at him. "A-Are you serious Boom?" A small tear came down my face, with no control.

"Oh, I'm serious. More serious than Mason, who, in my world, is too serious sometimes..." He rubbed his chin, and I almost laughed.

I reached out my arms for a hug. "I love you bro."

He did the same. "I love you too bro," he said, with a tear in his eye. Suddenly, I began crying too, screaming like a little girl. He started crying as well.

"Well, there's only one thing I have to do now..." I said quietly, as we pulled away, looking towards the night sky.

"Yeah..." Boomer said. "Go get your girl." He patted my shoulder, and I ran off, with the mission of finding Mikayla the only thing in my mind.

_Don't worry Mikayla. I'm coming...girl._

~.~.~.~

**Mikayla's POV**

I was sitting on the huge rock I had found near an intersection, with cars bustling through the lively streets. The stars in the sky had shined brightly in the moonlight, not something you could see everyday at Kinkow. Every night I look outside the window in my room, hoping for some stars I could wish to, but mostly, it's to no avail. Now that I'm in the mainland, I can hope for a shooting star, flying through the night sky, dancing so freely, something we people can't do. In fact, if we were like the stars in the sky, things would be so different in the world. We wouldn't be in despair or depression, like I am right now, and we'd have so much freedom, flying through space, defying gravity. But, those are just my daydreams, as I slowly escape from reality.

I looked at my belt, which I so thoughtfully prepared for this moment, but never came to use anyway, and I saw my small purse, so strategically placed between my machete—Stabitha, and my small ribbon that Daddy had given to me for good luck. Inside of the purse were my leather diary I had taken cared of greatly, and a feather pen, with a small ink bottle right next to it. I also had a small flashlight, a light brown hue, and smelled of iron and steel, since it was near my machetes all of the time.

With my tears all dried up, and my heart beats slowly returning to its normal speed, I opened my ink bottle, dipped the tip of my feather pen into it gently, flew through the pages of my diary until there was a blank page, and began writing what my heart had allowed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today...wasn't what I had expected at all. I had hoped that Brady would have been excited to see me, since he had been like that all day long before, but instead, I saw him as an even more immature, spoiled brat, that only wants attention, and receives that by popularity, and money. I couldn't even believe that he had stolen money from our vault before leaving too, and I just grew so angry, even tears and crying couldn't explain my current feelings towards him. Should I just give up on him, and settle on Lucas? Even though he was a sea raider, and he was a complete jerk, sometimes he can warm my heart in ways no one else can, in ways even Brady can't reach. _

_But for some reason, my heart belongs to Brady, no matter what he does. At the time of our meeting, I thought he was goofy and an idiot, but he gave me something no other boy could ever give to me—honesty. Sure he can be stupid and pull off dangerous stunts at times, but when the time comes, he can be really heroic, and honest. I mean...seriously...no boy is perfect. There are always some ups and downs with him that can irritate me to no end. I miss that side of him._

_And I kind of miss him deeply too. I hope he forgives me for what I said that probably made him confused and angry. And I hope he has an important reason for forgetting your only family._

_Hugs,_

_Mikayla M._

_P.S. Should I say I love you to Brady? I kind of feel that way towards him now...Ugh what is wrong with me!?_

I sighed as I carefully closed the diary, and placed it back into my purse, careful that none of the ink spills in the bag, and placed the rest of my utensils back as well. I clipped my purse to my belt, right in its place. As I began to stand up and walk towards the huge tree ahead of me, I heard my name, almost lost in the air from all of the cars beeping and people talking.

"Mikayla!" I heard the voice yell. It was a familiar voice, but I was oblivious to who it belonged to. Was it Boomer? Or was it someone else...someone who broken my heart?

I didn't look back, afraid that the voice belonged the one I truly despised at this point, and I kept walking towards the huge tree.

"Mikayla, wait up!" The voice continued with persistence.

His footsteps were really loud, louder than the cars in the streets and the music throughout the city.

Was it the person that I thought it was...Brady?

Once I ran into the garden to the right of me, his footsteps were getting louder and louder as he began catching up to me. How could he have run so fast? Last time he even agreed to run, he ran slower than a turtle. Believe me, turtles are so slow, you'll be dead by the time they complete a mile.

"Stop chasing me!" I yelled. But it was to no avail. He was able to catch up to me, and grab my shoulders, pulling me down.

I was breathing loudly as I saw Brady, somehow calm, and in his normal clothes again.

I sat down on the bench that was in the middle of the garden, and he did the same as well, putting his arm over my shoulders. I was shaking for a while, but for some reason, he helped me calm down.

"Hey girl, how's it been? Your hair..." He leans in to smell my hair. "...smells the same it's always been." I was almost on the verge of giggling. Instead, I act all coldly towards him, the same it's always been.

"Hey, next time you do that, I will slash your arms off, and maybe that will teach you something." I smiled; as I realized he was turning me back to the real me.

"Well well, looks like someone has been going through the lovey dovey stage..." He says nonchalantly.

"Ugh...what do you want Brady?" I say quietly.

He attempts to grab my hands, but I pull away.

"Look Mikayla, as much as you must hate me right now, I just have to say this. I'm really sorry I left you, Boomer, Mason, and everyone else on Kinkow...it was just that I heard you and Candace talking about me...and I kind of overreacted a bit."

"Yeah, you can say that again." I said.

"I still like you...you know..." He said quietly.

I smilied. "And I have something to say too." I gulped before I continued. "Look, I missed you for all these months, and I almost gave up on you, and I thought you gave up on me as well...so...I-I like y-you t-too...B-Brady..." I couldn't say that sentence clearly, as embarrassment was pulling me down.

There was a moment of silence between us, and through those couple of seconds, he began to grin so stupidly.

"Does this mean...that we're official?" He asked so cheerfully.

I laughed at his remark. "I guess so." I leaned towards him, and he did the same as well, until our lips were touching. His lips were really soft, soft like a pillow, and I enjoyed kissing him. The only thing that I tasted from him was...

"...Ew! Did you eat cheese puffs?" I asked. Good thing there weren't any Waka Wakas nearby, or we both would have had bubble butts by the time we left the mainland.

"You can't live without cheese puffs Mikayla! You're a disgrace!" He said, as he reached for the bag of cheese puffs behind him. "Want some?"He held some out to me.

"No thank you..." I said in disgust.

We walked out of the garden, our fingers entwining, and my head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Brady, I have a favor to ask of you." I said quietly.

"What is it?"

"When we go back to Kinkow...please act like yourself again. I liked it when you constantly flirted with me, and did stupid stunts, and even if we're going out now, there's not really a good excuse not to." I replied.

"Sure...girl. You can machete me but...you can never machete our love." He said. I slapped him in the face.

"Oh Brady...you never change, don't you?"

* * *

**_Yay! It's the end! Wrong. I still got a couple of resolution chapters, and a couple of somewhat funny chapters. I'll try to make Brady be the same person as he always was—goofy, and stupid. Oh, and I'll add in Lanny as well, he was almost not in this story. I promise, he will be in the last couple of chapters. _**

**_So how'd you think of it? Thanks for reading, and please review._**


End file.
